wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Necromancer the NightWing
Backstory: Necromancer hatched to Oblivion and Eternalmind of the NightWings along with her twin sister, Perplexity. Oblivion and Eternalmind already had two dragonets, named Menace and Malice. Oblivion named Paradox because her eyes were two different colors, the left being silver, and the right being red. Eternalmind named Perplexity because of the fact that Perplexity's scales seemed to change colors in different lighting, which was perplexing. As dragonets, Paradox and Perplexity were abused by their older brothers, who, in their parent's eyes were perfect in every way, down to the last scale. When their parents were around, Menace and Malice would act nice to Paradox and her sister, but the instant that Oblivion and Eternalmind were out of the room, Menace and Malice would abuse them again. Paradox, hating to see Perplexity hurt, would volunteer for Menace and Malice's "training sessions", hoping to spare herself and Perplexity the sight of seeing Perplexity abused. Time and time again, Paradox would complain to Oblivion and Eternalmind about what was happening, but Menace and Malice would always deny the charges, and always got away with it, which infuriated Paradox to no end. As a result of being abused by her brothers pretty much every day, Paradox developed a bad case of schizophrenia, and she experienced frequent hallucinations. Oblivion began to notice that something was wrong when Paradox stumbled into his room and collapsed onto the floor with her talons over her ears, screaming about "the voices". Oblivion didn't hear anything, but he asked his daughter what was wrong, and Paradox told him to "stop them, or they'll hurt her". She was desperate, and Oblivion didn't know what to do, but he managed to get Paradox to snap out of whatever was happening. She did, and walked out of the room like nothing was wrong, although she looked like she hadn't slept in several months. As the years passed, Paradox's mental health grew worse, and it got to the point where she began to see, hear, and even talk to dragons who weren't there. Eternalmind had noticed that Paradox wasn't the same herself, and decided to take her to the doctor and see if they knew what was wrong. It was no easy task getting to the doctor's office. Paradox fought with Eternalmind, and finally agreed to go if Perplexity could go with them. Eternalmind agreed, and Perplexity went with them to the doctor's office, but when they got there, Eternalmind had to drag Paradox through the door, and a few minutes afterwards, Paradox started screaming again, her talons over her ears, and her eyes screwed shut. Perplexity held Paradox's talon, and whispered that everything was going to be all right, and that the ghosts couldn't hurt her, that it was just a dream, just a nightmare that she would wake up from soon. The episode, as Paradox had decided to call them, eventually stopped, and she was called back. It was the first of many visits, although the thing that really helped Paradox to get herself under control was her sister. One day, without warning, Menace and Malice left and didn't come back. The ghosts didn't bother Paradox for five years, until she turned twenty, and one of the "nicer" ghosts, a NightWing named Totality, warned her about two dragons of unknown tribe who were terrorizing other NightWings. Paradox, who by now was an accomplished necromancer and witch doctor, headed to where Totality said he had seen the two last. Paradox met the two, and noticed that they wore metal armor, and even had metal claws, which was kind of unsettling, but she decided not to show that she was scared. The dragons introduced themselves as Fury and Chaos, then surged toward her, and attacked. Fury went for Paradox's right wing, while Chaos dove for her snout, scraping his talons across the surface of her snout, and digging the edges in. Paradox hissed at him. Then she felt her right wing snap. Paradox howled, and punched Chaos in the snout hard enough to break it, then fell and snapped her wing completely off when she hit the ground. Somehow, she managed to get herself back to her tent in the Scorpion Den, and closed her shop for several months while her wing and her snout healed. Paradox changed her name to Necromancer, and started wearing thin, translucent scarves in an attempt to hide the scars on her snout. She also started wearing a lot of jewelry, and would often talk to the ghosts, but especially Totality, when she was feeling overwhelmed. Talking to the ghosts about what happened had a effect on her that was similar to when Perplexity would talk her through her "episodes". Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Occupation (Other)